REALIDAD
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: BOY S BACK TO TOWN¡


**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ SOLDADODIGITAL113 MOSTRANDO EL NUEVO ONESHOT EN LO QUE REALIZO UNA NUEVA BALA Y LOS FIC NUEVOS COMO UNION, Y UNO NUEVO LLAMADO "ACADEMIA LIBERTAD" DONDE SE RELATAN LA VIDA DE "Flippy" DURANTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO EN W.A.R BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS**

**REALIDAD**

El chico se encontraba caminando por las calles, se encaminaba hacia la tienda donde haría los mandados para una comida que tenía pensada, se imaginaba a él teniendo una mágica cena con quien sería la mujer de sus sueños, ella era su luz, la razón por la que no se ha despedido del mundo, en su mente sabía que no moriría por ningún motivo, el muchacho terminaba de tomar los últimos detalles para la fiesta que le tenía preparada, cuando su teléfono suena, este lo contesta y habla por el micrófono a la vez que escuchaba la conversación

-si diga-

-Flippy, hola soy Splendot, oye ¿vas a venir?-

-por supuesto, es el aniversario tengo que ir-dijo el muchacho con un tono cambiado, este se acerca cada vez más a su hogar donde tenía la dicha de ver a su amada con una sonrisa y un saludo afectuoso siempre que él estaba ahí, el muchacho llego hasta la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono,

-splend me tengo que ir te hablo luego voy a preparar…algunas cosas-

-de acuerdo flip, cuídate y…bueno solo cuídate-el chico colgó, se sentía desanimado después de un tiempo, pero al final sabía que todo siempre se arreglaba, abrió la puerta y noto como el silencio de la casa era igual de siempre, fotos y recuerdos, muebles y adornos, decoraban la casa que albergaba risas y llantos, amor y odio, peleas y reconciliaciones, el chico sintió eso y se recostó en un sillón mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras dormía recordaba sus ojos, sus labios, su mirada dulce y tierna que siempre estaba disponible para él, muy a su manera de pensar él sabía que estaba ahí, su mente se llenó de odio al escuchar las palabras que le calaron la sangre, esa voz seca y desolada que siempre atacaba su mente, el muchacho volteo a todos lados con la esperanza que esa voz quedara solo en su mente, pero desafortunadamente esos deseos fueron marchitados.

Ahí esteba, quien había sido un tormento para ellos, quien fue precursor de mucho daño, daño que el chico tenía que pagar, este se levanto y camino hacia el espíritu desvaneciéndole al pasar por ahí, el espíritu simplemente se volteo y dirigiéndose al chico que caminaba a la cocina exclamo lastimosamente.

-vamos, cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así, han pasado 2 años y aun sigues así, cuando vamos a hablar-

-el tiempo que sea necesario para saber que hacer contigo,-

-y que harás, me mataras como todo lo que nos ha estorbado y molestado durante mucho tiempo-

-jamás dije eso, solo que no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esto,-

-hacer que, trato de ayudarte, trato de que cada día no sea una carga…y así me agradeces-

-te lo agradeceré cuando reviertes todo el daño que me hiciste…que nos hiciste-

Aquel ente se desvaneció y en su mente solo escucho –sabes que lo intento-Flippy se sentía deprimido ya que ella no se encontraba, pero su rostro se ilumino cuando se dijo a si mismo

-bueno no debo estar triste, es el aniversario y tengo que prepararle su comida, y así el chico camino hacia la cocina donde ella siempre estaba, con su delantal y su ropa, siempre rojo, sin importar nada ella siempre trataba de estar feliz para el habían.

Una vez terminados los alimentos, camino felizmente a la puerta con la comida en bolsa, se puso su mejor gala, y subiendo en su coche llego al lugar.

Todos sus amigos, familiares y conocidos estaban ahí, algunos no dudaron en saludarlo, otros lo miraban con desprecio por razones que el no conocía. Se sentó en una silla y espero a que comenzara la ceremonia el padre llego, el con lagrimas en los ojos, la vio llegar, caminando lentamente hacia el, su vestido blanco la dejaba hermosa, el le pidió que se vistiera como quisiera, pero ella decidió que seria diferente ese día.

La música sonó, su canción especial en versión piano, sus lagrimas no las podía contener, ella lo vio y limpio sus lagrimas, con voz decidida susurro a la pelliroja

-¿lista mi amor?-dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella ruborizada y a punto de llorar dijo con su vos tambaleante

-siempre-el padre vio al chico desilusionado y con voz grave exclamo.

Queridos hermanos, hoy conmemoramos un años más del aniversario de esta pareja así como un años de la joven Flaky Scarlet, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa la cual iluminaba el camino de todos aquellos que lo necesitan, iniciemos con los rezos.

El chico lloraba y a pesar que contenía sus lágrimas su dolor no se dejaba de sentir, los rezos terminaron y el camino hacia su tumba, se tiro de rodillas al suelo y se quedó ahí viendo la lápida, aquella lamina de piedra que siempre lastimaba, sus letras siempre que las veía eran una daga en su corazón

-AQUÍ YACE FLAKY SCARLET AMADA ESPOSA E HIJA, QUE DIOS LA PROTEJA EN DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE-

-El chico con dolor recordó aquel suceso que cambio su vida-

Él se encontraba con ella, nada era más necesario, solo ella era suficiente para poder ser feliz, no importaba que no pudiera dormir, comer, sentir calor, ella solo hacía falta para estar con él.

Ellos disfrutaban de un refresco y un helado en un parque, el chico termino su bebida y seguidamente se acostó en las piernas de aquella chica, poniendo su cabeza sobre ella y sus pies a lo largo del banco donde estaban, ella se sonrojo ante la escena ya que vestía solo un short y un suéter de él, el cual le quedaba grande, el chico se quitó su gorra y se la puso en la frente, ella se la quitó y se la puso.

-oye dámela-dijo el chico en un tono infantil

-no hasta que me des un beso-dijo la chica con un rubor en las mejillas,

-de acuerdo-el chico la beso durante un largo tiempo y rápidamente produjo un sonrojo en la cara de la chica

-mmm…sabes que mejor quédatela, se te ve mejor a ti, ella oculto su cara con el helado manchándose la nariz con el mismo

-hay mi vida, haber deja te limpio- el chico se levantó y dándole un beso, quito el residuo de helado que estaba en su boca, ellos estaban muy enamorados, el incluso dejo el mando por ella, ahora era un civil, un chico normal con preocupaciones normales, ahora solo le quedaba una misión, cuidarla y protegerla, ellos se vieron y se levantaron, caminaron lentamente hacia su casa donde ellos se dispusieron a ver televisión, siempre juntos.

En eso escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella se levantó y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, él se asomaba por aquel sofá y logrando distinguir apenas a su novia escucho un ruido extraño pero familiar, el sonido de un arma, el rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta donde vio a Flaky cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, el instintivamente corrió hacia una meseta para tomar una simple revolver de 6 tiros, llego a la entrada y se lanzó a ella abrazándola antes de caer, miro hacia arriba y apuntando su herramienta, descargo todo el cargador sobre él, sin dudar y con odio encarnizado en su mano apretando el mango y jalando el gatillo con furia, el perpetrador cayó al suelo muriendo instantáneamente, Flippy dejó caer el arma y llevando su mano al vientre de la chica exclamo sollozando, su dolor y sus lágrimas se dejaban ver con suma presencia, su voz cortada casi sin poder respirar apropiadamente, su más grande pesadilla estaba surgiendo y el rogaba a todos lados que solo fuera un sueño.

-amor…por favor, resiste, ya llegara alguien…!ayuda¡-grito desgastando su garganta una y otra vez desesperado, tenía a su amada, la mujer a quien más amo en toda su vida postrada en sus brazos desvaneciéndose lentamente sin poder hacer nada más que solo mirarla.

-amor…tranquilo, estaré bien, solo relájate, puedo…pedirte algo…-dijo la chica con sus pulmones desgarrados y su boca expulsando sangre debido a que su líquido vital entraba en sus órganos vitales, aun si los médicos hubiesen actuado en ese momento, poco se hubiera hecho, el disparo entro en su vientre atravesando órganos vitales, él lo sabía, pero ciegamente intentaba ignorarlo

-shh…tranquila amor, resiste, intenta no hablar, necesitas fuerzas-dijo el intentando contenerse inútilmente

-p...por favor es algo simple….puedes…agh…puedes cantar para mí, es que…me gusta que me cantes- dijo la chica sujetándose cada vez menos a la camisa de él, su simple vestido se llenaba poco a poco de sangre manchándola a ella y a él.

-¿pero…pero que quieres que cante?- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con su voz totalmente corrompida por sus anteriores gritos-

-me encantaría…mucho que tocaras…nuestra canción- dijo ella sonriente acurrucándose en el preparándose para oírla-

El, quien no podía hacer nada más que esperar y aceptando lo que ocurriría trago saliva, preparo su garganta aun roída y comenzó a entonar su canción, lo hizo de la manera más suave y dulce, como un arrullo a un niño.

La ambulancia llego con 2 camiones escoltándola, 6 operativos de policía bajaron de las camionetas así como 3 paramédicos con camillas improvisadas, al entrar a la vivienda notaron un cadáver al que reconocieron como rebelde y un chico, sumado en un sollozo por lo bajo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de una chica con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando trataron de acercarse al chico el contesto

-shhh, ella se durmió hace 4 minutos, por favor….déjenme llevarla…no quiero que se despierte-dijo mientras se incorporaba a llevarla a la ambulancia, los paramédicos trataron de manipularla lo menos rápido posible mientras intentaban tomar sus signos vitales, contemplaban su piel pálida y su cuerpo frio mientras uno de ellos anotaba los datos de los 2 cuerpos, el perpetrador era identificado por los operativos así como 2 de los paramédicos, quienes se los llevaron a un hospital donde al chico tuvieron que llevarlo a un cuarto aparte donde el, privado de todos sentidos intentaba muy en vano contestar las preguntas de uno de los oficiales.

Volvió a regresar a su realidad, a su mundo real, contemplando aquella tumba su mente y su cuerpo se volvieron presas de sus propias maquinaciones, ahora no tenía nada que lo conectara con este mundo, y desde hace mucho lo sabía, tardo 2 años en arreglar sus conflictos, pagar sus deudas y tener todo listo para irse, dejo una carta en su casa y otra en su persona, saco de su chaqueta de gala una simple usp.45 saco el cargador vacío y coloco una bala en su interior, aquella tenía la inscripción M.I.T.M.S que era la frase que ellos se tenían, respiro profundamente mientras preparaba aquella pistola jalo la corredera para que aquella munición entrara en la recamara, jalo el martillo y la deposito en el interior de su boca, su gorra ocultaba a las demás personas lo que intentaba hacer ya que bajo la mirada, cerro sus ojos y sonriendo dijo con la herramienta en sus mandíbulas de manera muy poco entendible "meus in te mundus…semper" –dijo finalmente mientras apretaba el gatillo, familiares suyos escucharon el estruendo y al voltear solo podían ver como el caída estrepitosamente sobre la tumba, los gritos se dejaron oír mientras la sangre brotaba y su realidad al fin terminaba.

**Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este regreso que ya tenia preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, también el echo de terminar esto con el tiempo que ya hacia falta que me hiciera, espero que les haya gustado leerlo así como a mi redactarlo, esperen mas historias mias, si son nuevos síganme y comenten que les pareció y si quieren mas, nos vemos, hasta la próxima, **

**Bueno creo que esto ha sido todo este es LOBOALFA001 despidiendose**

**adios **


End file.
